


Warm You Up From the Inside

by UnholyNightmare



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Prison, Prison Sex, Quiet Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyNightmare/pseuds/UnholyNightmare
Summary: Ash keeps begging him, and finally Max agrees. The only rule is that Ash has to be quiet, so that none of the other inmates can hear them.
Relationships: Max Lobo & Ash Lynx, Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	Warm You Up From the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> As inspired (as always :) ) by Salmon's amazing [ART](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95/status/1235040060740788224?s=21)  
> 

“You can’t be loud.”

Ash looked up at him with a sly smile on his face, and he shook his head, letting his hair brush over his eyes. “Why not?”

Groaning, Max swallowed another shot of the burning swill that passed for whiskey, then slammed the bottle down on his desk. “Come on, Ash. You–”

“I know, I know.” Ash stood up from the bottom bunk and walked over to the metal bars that caged them in like animals. He stood there a long while, watching, waiting.

Max could hear the whistling of one of the security guards high above them.

“So,” Ash said, turning around. “Deal?”

One of his fingers was still wrapped around a bar, and he leaned so effortlessly against the steel it looks like he might actually seep on through to freedom.

He was so self-assured and cocky, and Max couldn’t wait to put him in his place. “Yeah,” Max said, a smile curling up. “Deal.”

***

The blankets were tucked into the top mattress, spread just thin enough that there was a gap at the base of the bed, letting a sliver of light into the bottom bunk. Max grimaced at this, reaching up and trying to pull the scratchy material further, but there was just no more give.

“It’s fine, old man,” Ash said, already laying back, head against the small pillow. 

He’d stripped out of the top of his prison uniform, and the black tank-top underneath hugged against his small frame so much that Max could see every curve of his torso. Max grunted. “Just want–”

“Yeah. You don’t want anyone to see. Or hear. I get it. Come on...” Ash pushed up on his forearms, watching Max with hooded eyes. “Come on.”

The warm buzz of the liquor was already oozing through Max’s blood, and yeah, He didn’t want anyone to see them, he didn’t want anyone to hear them, but that was all for the kid’s benefit. Not his own. Ash already had a reputation around the place, and Max was already working his ass off trying to keep him safe. 

Max was also dreaming of Ash at night, waking up with a choked of moan between his lips, trying not to acknowledge the hardness of his cock between his legs...

“Max.”

Max whipped around, watching as the sliver of light fell directly across Ash’s face, cutting it in two. “You want to be fucked?” he whispered, trying to pitch his voice as low as it could go. “Then shut up.”

Grinning up at him, Ash blew a silent kiss, then collapsed back on the mattress, pushing down the orange jumpsuit even further, and revealing the prison-issued black briefs that his cock was straining against.

“Fuck,” Max murmured, unzipping his own jumpsuit and pushing it down. “Fuck, kid.”

“Come on!” Ash moaned. He reached down, rubbing a hand against himself and gasping, then pushing down his briefs and letting his cock spring free. “Come on, Max. Please.”

There wasn’t any lubricant, there wasn’t anything to make this comfortable other than Max’s spit, and so he spit hard, then leaned over Ash, one hand placed next to Ash’s head, the other reaching down and tapping at his thigh. “Open for me,” Max murmured. He was already hard, already ready to fuck the kid senseless, but as soon as Ash opened his thighs on command, Max felt his cock jump again. He reached down with two fingers, and started rubbing just around Ash’s hole, wetting the skin.

“Fuck, Max,” Ash groaned, trying to sit up. “More. More!”

He was already getting loud enough that someone might notice and so Max took his hand away and reached up, smacking it over Ash’s mouth. “I told you to be quiet,” he growled, every huff of his breath contained.

Ash didn’t say anything, just looked up at him with those bright green eyes and tried to nod. 

“Good,” Max said, slowly taking his hand away.

Ash was watching him now, eyes nervous, breath hitching with every gasp. Max carefully put his fingers against Ash’s hole again and rubbed around the rim of muscle, slowly, slowly, before pushing one inside.

“Fuck,” Ash gasped, going rigid for a second. “Fuck, more. Please more.”

Nodding, Max worked another finger in, carefully thrusting in and out, working the muscle as wide as he could. Ash was so tight and Max was so…

Big.

He was worried about hurting the kid, about tearing him, but Ash’s eyes were pressed closed now so tight there were little wrinkles forming on the creases, and there were tiny little whimpers of sound escaping his lips. “Ash,” Max whispered. “Ash, you ready?”

“Fuck...please...yes…”

Ash reached down and wrapped one hand around his own dick, then threw his other arm over his eyes, breath coming in hitching gasps. His cock was already wet, beading with precum, and Max watched as Ash started jerking himself harder and harder. 

Max pushed down his own briefs, and then leaned further over, trying to line up, feeling the way his cock brushed Ash’s entrance.

“Oh fuck,” Ash gasped, tensing up.

“Relax.” Max reached up, brushing the blond hair from Ash’s brow, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Relax.”

He pushed in, waiting for every breath Ash took to pause, waiting for the shivery exhalation to move in further. It took a long time, working his cock all the way inside, but eventually Ash stilled completely, barely breathing at all, and Max couldn’t move any further.

“You’re so tight,” Max breathed, barely moving back at all before thrusting in again. “You feel so good. Oh fuck, you feel so good.”

Ash was whimpering again, little mewls of sound escaping his lips, and so Max pressed his hand against Ash’s mouth, quieting him.

At this, Ash lifted his arm away, and blinked up at Max, his eyes red rimmed, the green still glimmering.

Max paused. “Are you okay?”

There was barely any movement at all, but Ash nodded, and Max watched the way he swallowed hard. “More,” he whispered. “More.”

Max drew back ever so slightly, then carefully thrust in again, moving so slowly that he could feel the rub of Ash’s insides, moving so slowly that Ash was able to start working at his own cock again.

The kid stayed quiet, Max would give him that. He was desperately trying not to make a sound, and Max watched as his eyes squeezed closed again, tiny little huffs of breath coming from his nose.

Max wrapped his arms around Ash’s thighs, pulling him even closer, and then thrust in again, further this time, rubbing even deeper inside. 

“Oh,” Ash gasped, “Oh…”

He came suddenly, spurting all over his belly, and his cheeks started to redden. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I–”

“You’re beautiful,” Max murmured, bending down so far that his mouth brushed against Ash’s ear. “Keep going.”

“I can’t, it’s too much, it’s–”

Max drew back and thrust forward harder now, starting to set a rhythm, pounding into Ash so hard the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard inside their little tent.

“Fuck, Max...Max…”

Ash’s cock was still hard, red at the tip and still leaking cum, and Max wrapped his hand around it, timing his thrusts with every stroke of his hand.

“No...Max...stop,” Ash’s face was bright red, he was biting his lip so hard it turned white, and he suddenly pressed the palm of his hand to his mouth hard, trying to stifle the noises that were trying to escape.

“There you go,” Max groaned, getting closer and closer. Ash was so tight around his cock that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer but he wanted to milk as much cum out of Ash as he could. “Come on, baby. Come on, you can do it…”

Ash groaned, arching back, one hand still pressing against his mouth, one hand scrabbling at the blankets. “Stop,” he forced out. “Max...stop...Max…”

Max kept pumping into him, so close now it hurt. Ash was trying to pull away, his walls were constricting around Max’s cock as his muscles moved, and it was too much, Max wasn’t going to last. “Come on, baby,” Max whispered again, rocking back and forth into Ash’s body, letting his hand pump faster at Ash’s cock. “You can come again., Come on, Ash, come for me–”

With a cry of pleasure, Ash jerked up in Max’s hand, another thin stream of cum shooting across his belly and coating Max’s fingers. “Max,” he gasped, “Stop, Max–”

Max wasn’t listening anymore, he couldn’t stop, he let out a low moan of pleasure and thrust forward one last time, shooting into Ash. “So tight,” he groaned, slowly drawing back before pushing in again. He could feel his cum starting to drip down his thighs, he could see it wet against Ash’s ass. “Fuck…”

Ash was making tiny, gasping sounds, and Max let go of his cock, letting it fall back to his belly and smear against the wetness there. Then he pumped in once more, before finally pulling out, a thin trail of cum trailing behind. He pulled up his briefs quickly, wincing at the cold wet spot that immediately formed, then pushed himself back off of Ash, kneeling at the foot of the bed.

“You okay?” he asked, struggling to pull the rest of his jumpsuit back on. “Ash?”

Ash swallowed again, then finally let his hand fall from his mouth. “I’m okay,” he whispered, voice ragged and hoarse, even though he’d been so quiet.

Max leaned back as Ash pushed himself up, wiping at his belly with the hanging blanket, and then pulling on his own jumpsuit. “Ash?”

Ash zipped up, then finally looked at Max, feral gleam back in his eyes. “Did I pass?”

“Uh…”

“Loudness test. Was I quiet enough for you?”

Max could feel the tips of his ears growing red, and knew that his cheeks were soon to follow. “Yeah..I mean...yeah. Of course!”

“You’re a good fuck. You name the time and place, and I’m there.” Ash laughed at this little joke, but it sounded so frail, so nervous. He grabbed at the first blanket and yanked it down, letting the cold and sterile light of the jail cell back in. “You know where to find me.”

“Yeah,” Max offered, tugging down the other blanket. “I do.”

“Cool.” Ash pulled himself up to the top bunk with one sudden and athletic burst of energy, and Max heard the sound of him laying down on the mattress above.

“Ash?” Max asked, liquor still coursing through his veins, making every thought fuzzy. He pulled up his prison jumpsuit, zipping it up past the dampness at his briefs. “Uh...you good?”

Ash leaned over the side of the bunk, eyes moving up and down Max’s body, smile turning up. “I’m fine,” he said, grinning even larger.

“Oh..uh…” Max ran a hand through his hair, heat rising to his cheeks suddenly, as though he hadn’t just fucked his cellmate through two orgasms. “Uh…”

“I mean it,” Ash murmured, running a hand back through his hair and pushing it out of his eyes.

He was beautiful. He was deadly. He looked enough like Griffin that Max wanted to cry.

“Yeah, I–”

“I mean it,” Ash cut him off, turning to face the cinder block so that Max could only see the curve of his spine. “You know where to find me. And you’re a really good fuck.”

Then he went silent.

Max quietly rearranged the blanket below. He washed his hands at the tiny, aluminum sink. He crawled into bed, squeezed his eyes closed, and tried to sleep, but couldn’t ignore the way Ash’s breath never changed–slow, steady, _awake_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow AgentCoop on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
> 


End file.
